1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methodologies directed to the processing of XML documents, and particularly to the performance of abbreviated parsing of XML documents.
2. Description of the Background
XML parsers are required to analyze XML documents and thereafter convert the analyzed document into predetermined information formats. Currently, two classifications XML parsers exist: validating and non-validating parsers. Validating parsers performs a series of rigorous checks upon a XML document in order to ensure that the document is in compliance with rules specified within a XML schema language. On the other hand, non-validating parsers are engaged to simply verify that an XML document is in compliance with the general rules of the XML 1.0 specification (i.e., the XML document is in compliance with well-formed document constraints).
According to the XML 1.0 specification, a XML document must be parsed from the beginning of the document to the end of the document. Thus, parsing from the middle of a document is not possible. The reason being is that even if parsing were to be started from a particular point within a document, the document context at the point would not be clear unless an analysis of the document is made from the start of the document up to the point, or perhaps from the point to the end of the document.